Auxiliary steering devices for use on small boat trolling motors are well-known in the art. A variety of handle and foot-activated tillers have been designed. Among these designs are clamp-on non-geared tillers and geared tillers. The geared tillers allow complete rotation of the trolling motor while the tiller moves through a shorter arc, e.g. a 60.degree. arc.
Typically, the electric trolling motor must be positioned away from the primary outboard motor on a fishing craft to allow proper steering movement of the trolling motor without causing interference with the primary outboard. This interference can be caused by the necessary rotation of a tiller using a 1:1 steering ratio. To overcome this problem, several prior art devices are available having a geared tiller mechanism wherein the tiller moves through a shorter arc while the trolling motor completes a full 360.degree. rotation (e.g. tiller moves through a 180.degree. arc). Nevertheless, the typical horizontal movement of the tiller means that interference or awkward operation occurs for installations on some boats. Other alternatives provided in the prior art include units using foot control pedals connected via cable to the trolling motor. Depending on the design of the floor of the boat, foot pedals may also be unsuited to certain boats.
In summary, the shortcomings of the prior art devices include the requirement to rotate the tiller through a complete 360.degree. arc to provide full circle steering, the requirement to have a clear arc horizontal for moving the tiller (even in geared systems) and the lack of a means of adapting the tiller to a desired configuration for different boats.